


Break The Spell

by SeraphStarshine



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Nude Photos, i love gryles, i saw harrys dick pic for the first time and this happened, nick loves harry so much, this is cute and silly and nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: This isn't the first time Harry's taken nudes of himself of course, but there is an added edge of excitement to this occasion given the fact that he's in Nick's bathroom, that he's mostly doing this for Nick, that he's actually got a boyfriend he can send these to now instead of a random girl he sort of fancies, which he hasn't done since the band had taken off in fear of them getting out to the wrong people. 
Or the fic that was inspired by Harry's leaked nude and I decided to make it Gryles related because why not.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrokenBlush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBlush/gifts).



> I got bored and I really just wanted to write more Gryles porn so this happened.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy xx
> 
> I'm also on [tumblr](http://theyellowgrassgrows.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk to me about the wonderful ship that is Gryles.

Harry's not really sure what he's doing at the moment, _well_ \- that's not exactly true. He knows he's half naked in Nick's guest bathroom with his phone in his hand, but the why of his impromptu actions is still a bit up in the air.

Harry's odd behavior is mostly stemming from the fact that he's bored since Nick's at work and Harry isn't really in the mood to head home just yet, not now when he's finally got some free time which he'd much rather spend with Nick than in his flat that he's in so rarely it feels like a stranger's house, which had somehow led him here.

Harry had woken up feeling a bit antsy is all, and after digging through Nick's kitchen and finding nothing that roused his appetite, he'd decided to take a shower instead, but now he's stuck staring at his shirtless torso, his fingers tracing over the hem of his tight pants, pulling them down just far enough to reveal the dark patch of hair peeking out from between his thighs.

Harry smirks to himself as he gazes at his reflection in the mirror, a rush of confidence filling him which is akin to the sensation he gets when he's on stage, but it's different as well.

It's a private thing of course, and it's not like Harry has ever really disliked his body, but since he and Nick had properly gotten together a few months ago, he's been viewing himself in a new light that casts him as the sort of person that is desirable to someone he'd always imagined would be out of his reach.

Allowing the surge of self-assurance to guide his movements, Harry snaps a quick picture with his phone, something inside of him sparking to life along with the flash that has Harry quite pleased with himself when he glances over the photo briefly.

Harry debates on sending it to Nick while he's at work to see what sort of reaction he'll get even though they have to be careful, and _really_ , if Harry's going to get a rouse out of Nick, he'd rather go all the way, so before he can second guess himself, he shoves his pants down further, a slight shiver wracking his body as his cock is exposed to the chilly air in the bathroom since Harry hadn't bothered with any other form of clothing today.

Harry grips the corner of the wall behind him as he shifts his body to the side, a delicious thrill shooting up his spine as he takes another sordid shot which doesn't turn out as good as the first, but Harry's enjoying himself too much to mind the less than professional quality to his photos.

This isn't the first time Harry's taken nudes of himself of course, but there is an added edge of excitement to this occasion given the fact that he's in Nick's bathroom, that he's mostly doing this for Nick, that he's actually got a boyfriend he can send these to now instead of a random girl he sort of fancies, which he hasn't done since the band had taken off in fear of them getting out to the wrong people.

Harry becomes bolder as the minutes tick by, wrapping one hand around his cock which is already beginning to swell without any stimulation, giving himself a few quick strokes before continuing with his little photography session.

Harry gets caught up in his thoughts and the act of posing for longer than he means to, or maybe he hadn't read the time right before he'd shut himself away in the bathroom, but whatever the case is, he's startled out of his not so innocent actions by the sound of the front door opening.

Nick calls his name in an loud tone that has Harry stumbling backward awkwardly, his pants tangling around his knees as he tries desperately to keep his balance by clinging to the sink tightly, knocking down the random stack of magazines Nick has in here as well as a few bottles that are sitting on the edge of the counter.

"You alright love?" Nick's voice is clearer now, which means he's figured out where Harry is by the commotion he's making, and even though Harry scrambles to get himself decent before Nick can open the door, he's barely able to regain his feet when a soft knock rings out in the otherwise quiet room. "Should I check if you're still alive or are you using the loo? Not quite sure if we're at the stage in our relationship where we can piss and shit in front of each other and all that, but I also can't have a popstar falling in my bathroom and bleeding out on me now can I?" Nick jokes jovially, earning himself a strangled laugh from Harry who has managed to get his pants into their original position by this point.

Nick seems to take that as an invitation to waltz right in, and although Harry's mostly decent now, he still finds himself flushing hotly when Nick's bright gaze roves over his skin.

Harry ducks down to avoid the intensity of Nick's stare, intending to retrieve his phone which he'd dropped during his earlier tumble, but Nick somehow beats him to it, his long fingers snatching the device from the floor which has Harry blushing even brighter since he knows it's still open on the camera.

"Oh Harold, you were being naughty while I was away," Nick hums darkly, his eyes widening slightly as he flicks through Harry's camera roll quickly.

Harry shrugs in the form of a reply, unable to produce any words since his mouth is drying up and his cock is already responding to the lustful edge Nick's voice has taken on.

Harry watches Nick avidly as he continues to peruse through Harry's nudes, noting the way his pupils are visibly dilating and how his tongue darts out sporadically to wet his pursed lips.

"Do you like them?" Harry finally musters the courage to ask. "I took them for you."

"Did you now?" Nick grins lazily before setting the phone down on the sink and shifting closer to Harry, pressing him up against the wall with his proximity since the bathroom isn't all that big. "I'm quite flattered actually, you look lovely, but I think we might need to take a few more, yours are a bit blurry, and I've got a much steadier hand."

"Alright then," Harry agrees breathlessly, his bones turning to jelly and his muscles melting into nothingness just like they always do when Nick looks at him with that half lidded gaze.

Harry whimpers quietly when Nick begins thumbing at his hipbone, pushing the fabric of his pants down just a tad in the progress. Harry's a bit embarrassed by how worked up he is already, but he can't help himself when he's around Nick.

Everything is different with Nick, and not just because he's a bloke. Even simple things like kissing Nick has Harry more worked up than he can ever remember being, and he's snogged plenty of people by this point in his life.

"Look at me popstar," Nick orders quietly, his other hand tilting Harry's head up until the back of his skull is resting against the tile wall.

Harry does as he asks, forcing his eyes to open although they threaten to slam closed again when Nick brushes over his cock gently. "That's right angel, let me see your gorgeous face."

Harry cries out in protest when Nick stops touching him entirely, his hips bucking forward needily as the flash from his camera blinds him momentarily.

Nick makes a pleased sound as he examines the photo. Harry's tempted to take a peek, but he'd really rather Nick return his attention back to him instead of the device.

"No more pictures," Harry pants softly, pushing his spine away from the wall so he can wrap his arms around Nick's neck, his lips grazing over his collarbone in the hopes of finding that one spot that always has Nick moaning when Harry sinks his teeth into it.

"Why not?" Nick protests, resisting Harry's charms which has Harry frustrated but nowhere near ready to give up. "I'm quite enjoying myself actually. This is like your fancy photo shoots that you're always telling me about, except this time your cock is out and I have you all to myself."

"Please Nick," Harry whines, pressing himself against Nick so he can feel how hard he is, how much he wants him, "stop messing around."

"How about this," Nick spaces out his words, which has Harry squirming impatiently as he waits for him to finish his sentence, "for each photo you let me take, I'll reward you."

" _Nick_ ," Harry groans, not willing to agree just yet since he knows Nick will drag this out for ages, and Harry really wants to come, preferably sooner rather than later, "do we have to?"

"You started this," Nick smirks wickedly, but he does rest his hand on Harry's waist again, which has Harry pushing into the touch instantly, "so yes, I think we do. It's not every day I have Harry Styles taking nude pictures of himself in my bathroom, so I'm going to use this to my advantage."

"Fine, you already took one, so that means I get something now right?" Harry gives in, making sure he widens his eyes and bites on his lip as he stares up at Nick pleadingly.

"Very astute of you," Nick grins, not giving Harry a chance to respond before he's dragging their mouths together roughly, leaving Harry breathless and weak as their lips meet and Nick's tongue slips past his teeth like it's made to be there.

Harry moans quietly as Nick gathers him closer, pulling his pants down in the process. Harry toes them away impatiently before scrambling to undo the buttons of Nick's shirt without breaking the kiss, his movements hampered by his trembling fingers which don't seem to want to cooperate with him no matter how hard he concentrates.

Harry huffs when Nick moves back so he can capture Harry's hands in his, halting his frantic motions with the stern grip. Harry isn't pleased with this turn of events since he really wants to get Nick out of his clothes as soon as possible, but he recognizes the playful glint in Nick's eyes which means that he's not going to let Harry get his way so easily.

"Seriously Grimmy?" Harry whines when Nick picks up his phone again, his hips twitching forward as if to remind Nick that he's got quite the problem that isn't going to be fixed by taking more photos.

"You got your kiss, so now I get another picture, I think that is how I said this was going to work."

"Wouldn't you rather fuck me instead?" Harry suggests, pushing his bottom lip out in the hopes of enticing Nick away from the camera, but although Nick's lids widen slightly, he still shakes his head no.

"Don't think you'd last long enough for me to even get inside of you," Nick points out, gently stroking his thumb over Harry's leaking slit as he does, leaving Harry with shaky knees and a desperate ache in his stomach which is only getting worse by the moment, "and I'd rather watch you make yourself come instead this time."

"You're awful," Harry pouts, mostly because he'd really rather Nick help him out, it's much better for him that way, but at this point, he's so impatient for some relief he doesn't have the energy to work up a proper argument.

"Don't fret Harold, I can give you a hand if you really need it, but you've got to start at least," Nick smirks, holding up the phone again which has Harry rolling his eyes as he backs up a few paces from Nick so he can fit in the frame. "Maybe hop up on the sink so you can spread your pretty legs for me?"

"You really want my arse on your countertop?" Harry scoffs, but he's doing as Nick asked without waiting for an answer since his body seems to be hardwired to please Nick no matter how ridiculous he is.

"This is the guest one anyway, never really use it, although you will have to remind me to clean it later on," Nick chuckles, his breath hitching slightly when Harry pushes his thighs apart and wraps a hand around his cock which is jutting up against his stomach angrily. "Yeah love, just like that, _god_ you look amazing."

" _Fuck_ ," Harry curses softly, Nick's words coupled with the pressure of his hand mixing together in an intoxicating fashion that has his hips bucking forward and his grip tightening instinctually. "Please Nick," Harry pants after Nick's snapped a few more photos, his head lolling and his shoulders tensing as the heat in stomach churns and flares erratically.

Harry isn't sure what he's asking for, but Nick's gotten his photos, so he wants something - _anything_ , as long as it involves Nick touching him.

Harry's tempted to just finish himself off since Nick is being so stubborn, but it seems that his pleas have finally broken through Nick's playful attitude. He puts down the phone at least, but instead of replacing Harry's hand with his own, he starts digging through the nearby cabinet instead.

"Want my fingers darling?" Nick asks just when Harry is about to question him in regards to what he's doing, emerging with a bottle of lube which has Harry giggling under his breath although it quickly turns into a choked off moan when Nick comes to stand in between his legs.

"You really keep lube in your guest bathroom?" Harry manages to spit out, earning himself a raised eyebrow from Nick that only has Harry laughing even more through his gasps for air.

"I had a premonition that I'd need it one day, and look, I was right wasn't I, unless you'd rather finish yourself off?" Nick threatens casually.

"No _please_ \- want you," Harry begs, his thighs flexing as Nick pulls him closer once he's got two fingers slicked up, leaving his arse hanging off the edge of the sink, only Nick's firm grip on him preventing him from falling.

Harry belatedly regrets not suggesting that they move this into the bedroom as he loosely wraps his legs around Nick's waist, but all thoughts of speaking up evaporate when Nick traces his rim with one damp finger, releasing a desperate whimper from Harry that quickly turns into a satisfied moan as Nick pushes the digit past his clenching ring of muscles.

Harry immediately lets go of his cock once Nick begins moving his finger, knowing he won't last another thirty seconds under the assault of the dual sensations, and now that Nick is participating, he wants to drag this out for as long as he can.

He clutches at Nick's waist instead with his right hand, the other coming up to tug at his hair as his spine arches when Nick smiles down at him with a look that's equal parts lust and adoration.

Harry cries out loudly when Nick works another finger inside of him, finding his prostate almost instantly once Harry's adjusted. Nick clamps down on Harry's left leg with his forearm just as it attempts to kick out like it always does when he first feels something inside of him, preventing Harry from punting the wall since he expects his reactions now that they've been doing this so often.

Harry loves how well Nick knows his body, how good this feels, how it's so much better than his previous awkward fumbling late at night during which he was still trying to figure out his sexuality and what he was into.

Harry doesn't have the vocabulary to properly explain what it's like to be with Nick, but it's incredible, and familiar, and somehow new and exciting each time it happens, and Harry knows he'll never tire of it.

"Can you hold yourself up for me love?" Nick asks in a strained tone of voice.

It takes Harry a moment to process his words since it's hard to concentrate on anything when he's got Nick's fingers in his arse, but when he sees Nick glancing toward the discarded phone again, he nods, resting most of his weight back against the mirror so Nick can free the hand that's been supporting his lower half.

Harry groans as Nick starts twisting his fingers with a bit more force once he's retrieved the device, fighting against the urge to shut his eyes since he knows Nick will only tell him to open them again.

The heat pooling in Harry's stomach notches higher as Nick begins to take more photos of him, something about being caught on film making everything even more intense than it already is.

"Nick - I... _fuck_ ," Harry gasps, his spine arching as Nick begins pushing against his prostate insistently, rubbing over the sensitive bundle of nerves until Harry's cock is leaking all over his stomach and his lungs are seizing in his chest. "Don't stop - _please_ , so close," Harry babbles quickly.

"I won't," Nick hums, staying true to his word as he continues applying pressure where Harry needs it most. "Come on love, touch yourself," Nick encourages him, and although Harry's so overwhelmed he isn't sure he can move, he manages to untangle his hand from his hair so he can wrap it around his cock which swells noticeably as he does so.

Harry makes a noise that's more of a sob than anything else when Nick begins rubbing over his stretched rim with his thumb, the extra stimulation pushing him closer to the edge he's been teetering on for what feels like ages.

It only takes a few strokes of his hand before Harry's crying out throatily, his hips tilting forward and then back when he realizes he's lost some of the sensation from Nick's fingers, his thighs trembling and his shoulders bunching up as he hears the subtle click of the camera, although it's almost completely lost in the rush of blood that's pounding in his ears.

The room suddenly seems too hot although moments before Harry was borderline chilly, his skin goes tight and every muscle in his body locks up as he breaks, releasing all of the tension he's been carrying in a rush of pure ecstasy that has Harry gasping harshly in relief.

Harry's cock twitches as he spurts all over his knuckles and abdomen while Nick continues to move his fingers inside of him, drawing everything out in a way that can never be replicated by his hand alone.

Harry whimpers quietly when the sensations take on a slightly painful edge, his torso all but collapsing until he's practically lying across the sink.

Nick slips his fingers out of him carefully once Harry releases his cock, gathering him in his arms and pulling him into his chest, sinking down onto the floor until he's cradling Harry's naked form in his lap as he pants harshly.

"Good job love," Nick murmurs in a soft tone of voice, inciting Harry to press closer to him as he tries to stop himself from shivering although he's anything but cold, his limbs spreading out around Nick in an ungraceful sprawl since Harry can't quite control them yet, "you did so well, you looked so gorgeous."

Nick starts wiping Harry's stomach clean with a washcloth he must have grabbed from the sink although Harry can't remember him reaching for it, removing the tacky substance from his skin with tender strokes that have Harry humming happily. Revived by Nick's words and loving actions, Harry sits up, making sure to press his lower half against the obvious bulge in Nick's trousers.

"Your turn now."

"Well how about this," Nick repeats his words from earlier, and honestly, Harry has no idea how he can stay so calm when he's clearly hard and probably uncomfortable, "why don't we clean up a bit, let me grab a bite to eat since I haven't had anything since breakfast, then I can fuck you like you asked me to earlier."

Harry nods so quickly his neck stings briefly, the idea resonating in his cock even though he's only just come. He forces his numb legs to stretch out so he can stumble back to his feet, pulling Nick upward once he's balanced himself.

"I can cook you something if you like," Harry offers as he locates his discarded pants, tugging them on hastily, wincing slightly when the tight fabric comes in contact with his sensitive cock.

"Look at you spoiling me Hazzah," Nick grins as he wraps his arm around Harry, leading him out of the bathroom and down the short hallway which empties into the main room. "Will you wear just that and an apron so I can fulfill two of my fantasies in one day?"

"You're ridiculous," Harry sighs, but when Nick pulls an apron seemingly out of thin air once they enter the kitchen, Harry puts it on without any more protest, although a pout does tug at his lips when Nick brandishes his phone again and starts taking even more pictures.

"I am, and you're wonderful for putting up with me," Nick chuckles heartily, pressing a soft kiss to Harry's cheek that has Harry blushing hotly. Harry flips around to hide his red face although he knows Nick has already seen it, digging through the fridge to try and decide what he should make when Nick presses up behind him closely, placing another kiss to the top of his head that has Harry melting into his touch. "I'm really glad you're home love, I missed you," Nick admits quietly.

"I missed you too," Harry whispers, twisting himself in Nick's direction so he can pull him into a proper hug, noticing the way their bodies fit together so perfectly it almost seems like they were made for each other. "None of my other photo shoots compare to yours," Harry adds on with a giggle, unable to maintain the serious aura of their conversation when he's in nothing besides pants and an apron.

"And don't you forget it," Nick grins, dragging Harry in for one more kiss before he starts pulling out a random assortment of items from the fridge. "Now let's eat before I rip a hole in my trousers yeah?"

Harry doubles over with laughter at that statement, only just now noticing that Nick is still quite hard even after their heated moment in the bathroom has ended.

"You were the one who wanted to wait," Harry reminds him, a slight gasp leaving his mouth when Nick tugs harshly on the string of his apron, causing Harry to stumble into Nick heavily.

"Yeah I did, stupid idea that, I think I've changed my mind."

Harry continues to giggle as Nick starts stripping off his shirt which still has a bit of Harry's come on it, realizing that not only are they going to have to clean up Nick's guest bathroom later, but his kitchen as well.

Nick doesn't seem fussed by it though, so Harry kisses him eagerly when Nick reattaches their mouth, enjoying the simple act of being with Nick after going so many months without.


End file.
